


Through your eyes

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [14]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade's had a bad day, but nothing is better than returning home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :D Just a little something fluffy and cute today ;)  
> I'm still not over marathon-watching the Spiderman-movies, let's see how many fic ideas that gets me XD
> 
> Enjoy today's chap ;)

Wade shut the door behind him and flinched when it banged loudly. He’d just remembered to be quiet, because Peter was working on an important report for uni. The paper had to be ready soon and the young man was giving it his all, wanting to get the best possible result.   
Wade was sure he would nail it, but he still didn’t want to disturb.   
“Welcome back!” Peter shouted from around the corner, where he had a small office set up next to the window. It was just his desk and a cabinet with books, folders and a printer, but Wade could understand that Peter didn’t want to work at the coffee table all day. Also, the amount of papers and documents on his desk was just _too damn high_.  
“Thanks, uh ... I didn’t ... mean to be so loud,” Wade replied when he came into the living room with a nice cold beer from the fridge.   
“No worries, I was going to take a break anyways.”  
There was a pause, then Peter clicked away on the laptop, probably looking at the news or checking his mails or something.   
“Isn’t it a bit too early to drink?” he asked then and Wade sighed. No matter how destructive he was, he usually didn’t like to drink so often, he preferred fighting and spicy food, but now he only shrugged.   
“Wasn’t the best day,” he mumbled into the bottle and Peter let out a breath. 

Wade’d been called in for a job today, as a Merc, of course. The payment was in the okay range, but he’d hoped to get a bit more out of it.   
Turned out he wasn’t going to take the deal at all, because it was bullshit. Too close to home, so it would draw attention to him being in town permanently. Too badly paid for so much risk to take. And too stupid a mark. That guy could be taken out by anyone.   
“Ugh, whatever!” Wade exclaimed loudly and put the bottle down onto the coffee table. “Forget about it. I do, too. How’s the work going?”

There was a pause again, so Wade turned around on the sofa to look at Peter. His back was turned to Wade, he was a little hunched over on his chair, looking intently at his computer screen filled with writing.   
“Petey?”  
The younger man turned around again, eyes bright and big underneath his glasses. That Wade only now noticed he was wearing.   
And if this wasn’t the most gorgeous thing he’d seen all day. His Petey in his glasses, looking all smart and cute and siency. Immediately, a wide grin spread over Wade’s face and his modd lightened.

“Look at that! They just found an entirely new species of animals! A species, Wade!”   
Then Peter continued to ramble on about some scientific terms Wade had absolutely no idea of. But he still nodded and listened like to a nice foreign song, because of the excited sparkle in Peter’s eyes and the smile on his lips.   
He’d never understand all of what interested the younger man, but he would also never stop listenig to him talking about science in weirdly huge words.

Eventually, the younger man stopped and shot looks from his laptop to Wade, who was still staring at him. His delicate but so strong hands rose up and he traced the frame of his glasses.   
“Oh, yeah, I ... uh, forget I don’t need that anymore ...,” he mumbled and motioned to take them off, but Wade stopped him.   
“No, leave them. They’re cute,” Wade said honestly, because if there was anything he was ever honest about, it was how cute and sexy his boyfriend was.   
Peter blushed slightly and cleared his throat, while fumbling with some papers on his desk that looked way too important for Wade to even give them a closer look.   
“They help me think ... at least I think they do.”   
“You sound too much like me, sweetie. Come over here and take a real break,” Wade beckoned and held out his arms for Peter to climb into. The slender body folded nicely into his arms and Wade kissed his head, inhaling the scent of Peter’s shampoo he liked so much. 

Peter leaned forward to take a sip out of Wade’s bottle. He put it back again with a deep frown on his face.   
“Yeah, way too early to drink,” he concluded and then turned around with a smirk on his lovely lips. “But not to kiss.”  
Wade grinned and put his index fingers on the frame of Peter’s glasses again before he kissed him. The younger man laughed into the kiss, and that sound alone made Wade’s day.


End file.
